


All Things (Just Keep Getting Better)

by EvensDramaticShenanigans



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Caring Even Bech Næsheim, Coming Out, M/M, Makeover, i dont know what to tag this as oops, isak is a good sport, queer eye AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvensDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/EvensDramaticShenanigans
Summary: "I’ve got out next victim,” Noora announced, her red painted lips curling into a smirk as she whipped her head to look over her shoulder at the three boys crammed in the backseat of Even’s car.A collective cheer rang through the vehicle, and Magnus gave an excited whistle.“Who is he?” Eskild asked eagerly, clapping his hands together and wiggling excitedly in his seat.“His name is Isak Valtersen,” Noora started, her eyes scanning over the screen in her lap. “From Oslo, Norway. He’s only twenty-nine years old and he’s already a super successful surgeon,” she continued, letting out an impressed hum. "According to his friend Jonas he needs somajorhelp."Oh, this would be fun.





	All Things (Just Keep Getting Better)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hiii!  
> Me?? Posting a Skam fic??? Woah. I know it's been a while since I've written for this fandom but I'm not going to lie it's been super tough to find motivation and inspiration for it rip.  
> I had a little (a lot) of trouble finding motivation and inspiration for this fic, I won't lie. Because of that I kind of waited until the night before (and morning of) to finish writing this, so it's absolutely definitely rushed. I can with one hundred percent certainty say that it's not my best work and I'm not very proud of it. So I do apologize for that. It's also completely unbetaed so all mistakes are my very own.
> 
> On a brighter note, thank you to [Julia](http://transjonas.tumblr.com/) for putting the Skam Reverse Big Bang together! You do so much for this fandom and you're so amazing for it! Even though I complained about writing this so much it really was a fun experience and I'm glad that I got to participate in one of your bangs at least once! I love youu!
> 
> Another big thank you to [Ayesha](http://art-vandeley.tumblr.com/) my wonderful, amazing, crazy talented artist!! The second I saw her art I knew it was the one I had to write to! I actually started writing for it before I even knew if I had gotten hers haha. Ayesha, this piece of art is amazing and I'm so glad that I got to write for something you created! <3
> 
> Also, I want to give a big shoutout and an even bigger thank you to [Caroline](http://medicineontour.tumblr.com/) for being my rock in this and being the best motivator I could ever ask for. Thanks for whipping my ass into shape and getting me (and trying to get me) to write when I wasn't and needed to. I love youu <3
> 
>  
> 
> You can find the art for this fic and the rest of the works for the Skam Reverse Big Bang [here](https://skambigbang.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Queer Eye is one of my all time favorite shows and I was so excited to be able to write a Queer Eye AU for Skam! I hope you guys like it!

“Okay, okay,” Noora declared from her perch in the passenger seat. From the corner of his eye Even could see that she had her tablet in her hand, opened to their joint email account. Her fingers were poised above the screen ready to scroll, tap, and zoom. “I’ve got out next victim,” she announced, her red painted lips curling into a smirk as she whipped her head to look over her shoulder at the three boys crammed in the backseat of Even’s car. 

A collective cheer rang through the vehicle, and Magnus gave an excited whistle.

“Who is he?” Eskild asked eagerly, clapping his hands together and wiggling excitedly in his seat.

“His name is Isak Valtersen,” Noora started, her eyes scanning over the screen in her lap. “From Oslo, Norway. He’s only twenty-nine years old and he’s already a super successful surgeon,” she continued, letting out an impressed hum.

“A surgeon?” Mikael repeated, his words colored with surprise.

“At twenty-nine?” Magnus tacked on, matching Mikael’s tone. 

Noora nodded. “Yeah, says here he’s Oslo’s youngest having started his practice at age twenty-eight.” 

“Ooh, yes gawd, what an icon,” Eskild exclaimed, nodding appreciatively. “Sounds like this man’s got his life together pretty well,” he commented.

Noora chuckled and shook her head. “Not according to his best friend Jonas. He nominated Isak because he  _ doesn’t _ have his life together. Not really. He said it was kind of collective idea of their friend group to nominate Isak because he needs some work in a lot of different departments.” 

Eskild bared his teeth in a grimace and shook his head solemnly, pressing a hand to his heart. “Oh, Isak,” he murmured.

“Jonas and Isak used to live together but Jonas moved in with his girlfriend so now Isak’s got the place to himself— which isn’t exactly the best because according to Jonas Isak’s even messier now that he’s on his own.”

Mikael tutted and folded his arms across his chest. “So I’ve got my work cut out for me then,” he chuckled, and Eskild slung his arm around Mikael’s neck, laughing with him. 

“You always have your work cut out for you, Mik,” Even joked, grinning at the brunette through the rear view mirror. 

Mikael nodded in response, laughing back at Even’s comment. “Damn right I do.”

“So do I apparently,” Noora laughed. “Jonas says that Isak still mostly dresses like a high school stoner when he’s not dealing with anything work related.” It was Noora’s turn to clutch at her heart and give the boys in the back sad eyes. “I think my heart just broke a little at that,” she joked.

Eskild reached out to touch Noora’s forearm, a consoling look in his eyes. “You’re going to work your lesbian magic. I have full faith in you, Noora.”

Noora grinned and patted Eskild’s hand before continuing reading from the tablet. “Ooh, listen to this boys. Jonas said that Isak came out to him as gay just before the pair of them started their first year at UiO,” she announced, and the backseat and Even erupted into cheers and a unanimous chorus of  _ yaasss _ .

“I love that,” Magnus chirped, a proud look on his face.

The bubbling excitement dampered as Noora continued on. “Oh,” she said softly, a frown pulling at her lips. “Oh no. It says he had a boyfriend for about a year— Julian, who he met at medical school— but they broke up a few months ago because Isak’s not completely out and Julian didn’t want to hide anymore.”

“Oh,  _ Isak _ ,” Eskild repeated, his tone even more melancholy.

“Shit, that’s rough,” Even agreed, wincing. He knew what Isak seemed to be going through all too well. 

“But,” Noora held up a finger, “the breakup helped him— for a lack of better words— straighten out his priorities, and he’s decided that he wants to come out to his mother.”

When Even had been in high school he’d gone through something similar as he tried to juggle coming to terms with his attraction to not just women, but men as well and figuring out the proper label for it  _ and _ his brand new diagnosis and what that entailed. That year had probably been one of the worst of his life, and so had the breakup with his secret boyfriend that came towards the end of it all, but looking back on it now, Even wouldn’t change a single thing because the whole experience had really opened his eyes. Just like Isak’s experience opened his. 

Eskild let out a happy little shriek at the news and Even found himself grinning and cheering along. 

“And that’s where we come in,” Noora said. “Our job is to help Isak look his best and feel confident enough to come out to his mom at the end of the week!” 

Eskild was practically bouncing out of his skin and Magnus and Mikael started voguing right there in the backseat. Noora was absolutely beaming, hugging the tablet to her chest, and Even’s smile was so big his eyes were starting to scrunch up. He could feel a happy tingling sensation flooding his veins, and he could just tell this week was going to be a pretty damn special one. 

Even loved helping people in any way that he could, but there was just something extra special about helping someone feel comfortable enough in their own skin and with their own thoughts and words to share such a huge part of themselves with those they’re closest too. It was the most rewarding feeling, and Even couldn’t wait to meet Isak and start him down that very path.

“Alright, alright,” Eskild called out, waving his hands to quiet everyone down. “Now for the important stuff— what’s he look like? What have we got to work with?” He asked curiously.

Noora quickly pulled up the picture Jonas included in his email and zoomed in on Isak’s face. After taking a moment to scan her eyes over Isak’s photo and give him a complete once over, she tutted to herself. Then she held her tablet up in Even’s direction. He flickered his eyes from the road in front of him over to the tablet for a brief moment before dragging them back, but even from the quick glance and despite the lazy boy wardrobe Noora tutted at, he could tell Isak was quite a looker. 

“He’s tall. Blonde,” Noora started to describe. “Disastrous sense of style,” she added, scrunching up her nose in disdain and shaking her head disappointedly again. “But cute,” she finished, and Even didn’t miss the telltale smirk that pulled at her lips. She flashed the screen towards the three in the backseat this time, and almost immediately Mikael let out a bark of laughter.

“Shit, Ev, he’s totally your type!” He exclaimed. Even didn’t have to look at him to know he was wearing a shit-eating grin.

Even felt himself flush, nonetheless, and he shook his head. “Shut up,” he chided, and he kept his eyes firmly on the road in front of him, not daring to peek at the backseat through the rear view mirror. Mikael would see right through him and he’d only blush even harder.

Mikael held his hands up in surrender, but that wicked grin didn’t budge. Even Magnus and Eskild were wearing matching smug expressions. “Hey man, they’re your boxes he checks off— not mine,” Mikael snickered. “I just stated that fact and nothing more. I don’t know why you’re getting so defensive there, Ev.” 

“I’m not getting defensive, Mik,” Even reassured. “Just saying I know where you’re going with this and the answer is no. He’s a client,” he stated firmly.

Eskild rolled his eyes and Mikael scoffed. “He’s a  _ person _ . A fucking cute one too. Client’s deserve some love, and so do you,” Mikael pointed out, shrugging again as though the action would soften the blow of his words. 

Thankfully though, Mikael dropped the subject and turned back to Noora. “So where are we supposed to be meeting him then?”

Noora tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and then tapped the tablet screen a few times, dragging the email down. “Jonas said that Isak’s on his lunch break now. Apparently they always has lunch at a specific kebab place with their coworker Sana every Tuesday, and Jonas worked with her to make sure Isak has the rest of the day off so we can get our hands on him and sink our teeth in,” she grinned. 

“Oh, is the kebab place Bislett?” Even asked, sitting up straighter in his seat and visibly brightening.

She nodded. “That’s the one,” she confirmed.

A grin spread across Even’s face and he started to shimmy his shoulders, waggling his eyebrows excitedly. “Well then,” he started, pausing for dramatic effect. “We’re just about there. It’s just at the end of this street.”

Noora’s eyes widened and she whipped her head back towards the windshield, squinting towards the end of the street. “Oh my god, it is!” She exclaimed, a beam covering her face. 

“Are you gays ready for this?” Eskild effused, clapping his hands together again.

“I am with ya man!” Magnus cried out, pumping his fists through the air a few times. 

Even maneuvered the car into a spot against the curb a few store fronts down from Bislett and shut off the engine. He shifted in his seat and he smacked his hands before rubbing them together. “Fab Five,” he started, casting a glance around the car. “Are we ready to go out there and change this man’s life?” 

Eskild, Noora, Magnus, and Mikael all cheered their affirmation, and Mikael stuck his hand towards the middle of their huddle. Magnus was the first to slap his hand down over Mikael’s, and Eskild followed quickly after, then Noora, and finally Even.

“Let’s do this!” Mikael shouted, and they all threw their hands up in the air, whooping and cheering in response. 

Once they parted, everyone began to spill out of the car. Noora slipped the tablet back into her bag and Even pocketed the car keys. Eskild straightened out his shirt and smoothed his hands through his buzzcut.

“I’ll get the bullhorn!” Magnus called, heading for the trunk to fetch it. 

Once Magnus returned from the back of the car, waving the bullhorn through the air, the five of them took off down the sidewalk, making their way through the pedestrian traffic to the kebab shop. 

They were about a door away when Eskild gasped, a hand flying up to his mouth. “I think I see them!” He exclaimed, stretching out his finger towards a wire table seating three people— one wild-haired brunette man, a woman wearing a sunny yellow hijab, and of course, the blonde man of the week. 

“That would be them!” Noora sing-songed eagerly, hooking one arm through one of Eskild’s and the other through one of Even’s. She started skipping along, and Even and Eskild joined in, the three of them giggling happily as they approached Isak and his friends.

As soon as they were close enough, Magnus switched on the bullhorn and held it up to his mouth. “Isak Valtersen!” He yelled, the bullhorn amplifying his voice. 

The blonde at the table of three had his back to the five of them, but as soon as Magnus shouted his name he twirled around in his seat, so fast he nearly fell out of it. Even though they weren’t that close, Even could still see the way Isak’s eyes went wide and his lips parted in surprise. 

“Isak! Isak! Isak! Isak!” Magnus started chanting. The rest of the Fab Five quickly joined in, and it wasn’t long before Jonas and Sana started shouting his name too. 

Isak was as red as a tomato when they finally walked up to the table, but he had a smile on his face and was laughing along with Jonas and Sana, who began clapping. 

“Oh my god,” Isak breathed out, ducking his head shyly. 

“The Fab Five have arrived!” Magnus announced, the bullhorn still on. “We’ve received your call and we’re here to help!” 

Mikael bowed dramatically for them and Eskild curtsied and blew them a kiss. Noora wiggled her fingers in a cute little wave and Even saluted.

Magnus set the bullhorn down on an empty table and stepped up to Isak’s table, sticking his hand out for Isak to shake. Isak scrambled to stand from his seat and he took Magnus’s hand, but instead of shaking it as Isak clearly had expected, Magnus used it to pull Isak into a big hug. Isak was clearly caught off guard by it, but he adapted quickly, throwing his own arms back around Magnus. 

“I’m Magnus, it’s great to meet you, man,” he introduced, all squeezy hugs and smiles.

“Isak,” Isak replied with a nod. “It’s great to meet you too.”

Magnus barely let go of Isak before Mikael was scooping him into his arms next, his hug even bigger than Magnus’s. Again, Isak laughed good-naturedly and hugged back.

“Mikael Øverlie Boukhal: designer extraordinaire, at your service,” Mikael declared, to which Isak just repeated his name again. 

Noora was next, though much more calm and reserved than Magnus and Mikael. “My name’s Noora. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Isak,” she said sweetly. She held her hand out for a handshake, to which Isak almost looked a tiny bit relieved to take. He surprised both Even and Noora herself when he pulled her into a hug after that, and when they broke apart Noora was beaming. 

When Eskild apparoched Isak next, he didn’t even bother with any sort of proper greeting, just stepped right up to him and grasped Isak’s face between both of his hands. “Oh well just look at you!” Eskild exclaimed. “Aren’t you just the cutest, omg. Oh and look at this hair!” Eskild dragged his hands up Isak’s cheeks so he could run his fingers through Isak’s hair, the curls bouncing and falling back into place as Eskild passed through them. “It’s so soft too! This is going to be the best week ever, I just know it!” 

He bounced away before Isak could even begin to form a response, and Even found himself quietly laughing at the slightly bewildered expression on Isak’s face. Eskild was nothing if not overwhelming sometimes, so Even couldn’t blame Isak. 

Despite the fact that Isak looked overwhelmed, he did look to be enjoying himself. There was a big smile on his face that continued to grow with each new person he met and hadn’t faltered once— that is, until his eyes landed on Even. It wasn’t a bad falter, though. Even could tell it was a good one—a  _ really _ good one— and it made his heart jump up to his throat as a pleasant shock colored Isak’s expression before a smile so big Even was afraid it would crack Isak’s face in two bloome across his cheeks.

This time it was Even’s turn to be completely taken by surprise when Isak skipped a handshake and went right in for the hug, throwing his arms around Even’s neck and pulling him body against his. But even though Even hadn’t expected it, he melted into Isak’s embrace immediately. And god damn, did it feel amazing to be wrapped up in Isak’s arms. 

Their hug lasted a few seconds longer than all of the rest, and when they pulled apart Isak’s grin was still stretching his lips wide. When their eyes finally met, Even felt a jolt of electricity zap through his veins, and when Isak spoke a second later, his voice was deep and beautiful and music to Even’s ears. 

“Hey, I’m Isak.”

And in that very moment Even realized that he was well and truly fucked. 

“Even,” he responded, sticking his hand out between them for a handshake even though they’d already hugged. 

Isak took Even’s hand, their palms fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle. His hand was soft, fingers long and nimble, and Even never wanted to let go.

“Are you excited about this week?” Even questioned, desperately hoping the answer was an eager, astounding yes rather than a half-hearted, unconvinced one. 

Isak nodded right away, his eyes lighting up at the question. “Oh, yeah. When Jonas told me he nominated me I never thought I’d actually get picked. I’ve uh, I’ve watched the show since season one,” he admitted, a shy smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Really?” Even asked, brightening up himself. “That’s amazing, Isak. And thanks for sticking with us,” he laughed. 

“Absolutely. You five have changed so many lives, of the people you help and the people that just watch. It’s truly amazing. I feel pretty damn lucky that I get to spend a week with you,” Isak continued.

Even felt himself flush pink under all the praise. God, it never ceased to amaze him when people told him how much the Fab Five’s words and actions affected them, and it probably wouldn’t ever stop either. Who knew that the five of them just being their unapologetic selves would have ever helped so many people all over the world? 

“I seriously can’t wait, Even,” Isak added, and the way Even’s name sounded falling from his lips left Even feeling breathless. It was intoxicating, like a drug too strong to kick; this was only the first hit, but Even was already hooked. “You all seem really cool. I’m especially excited to see if Eskild has any tips about growing a beard. Every time I try to it just grows in super patchy.”

A peal of laughter bubbled up and Even couldn’t stop it from slipping past his lips. “Oh god, don’t let Eskild hear that, he’ll have a conniption. Patchy beards are like, his worst nightmare.”

If Even thought it was nice to see Isak smile so wide, then it was nothing compared to how wonderful it was to see the way Isak’s eyes squeezed shut and his nose scrunched up as he threw his head back and laughed.  _ That _ was something Even could get used to. 

“Okay, okay!” Magnus called, popping up next to Isak and dropping an arm around his shoulders. 

Mikael appeared on Isak’s other side shortly after. “If you two are done shaking hands we should get a move on it. I’m dying to see what your place looks like,” he said, though Even didn’t miss the underlying tone of smugness behind the first sentence.

It was then that both Isak and Even realized that they were still clutching each other’s hands and they each let go, sharing a private smile. When Even glanced back at Mikael, the other man was smirking in a way that said he knew exactly what Even was thinking right now. Even quickly looked away, afraid that his face would give something away.

“Great idea,” Even agreed, sending Mikael an overly sweet smile that really meant  _ shut the fuck up _ .

“Wait, hold on,” Isak said, a frown suddenly creasing his features. “I’m only on my lunch break. I’ve only got like,” he glanced at his watch, “fifteen minutes left of it. I can’t really go anywhere right now.”

“Don’t you worry about that, Isak,” Sana piped up from where she and Noora had been chatting. “Me and Jonas got you the rest of the day off,” she explained. 

“Actually, the rest of the week,” Jonas chimed in. “So you don’t have to worry about work or anything. Just focus on being the best you.” 

“Are you serious?” Isak asked, sounding floored. “Oh my god, that’s incredible. How did you manage to do that?” He asked.

Jonas shrugged, a lazy smile pulling at his lips. “It helps when you’re the boss’s favorite,” he teased.

Isak rolled his eyes, but made his way over to Jonas so he could wrap his best friend up in a hug. Then he moved to Sana to do the same. “Thank you both, really. This is such a cool opportunity, and it’s all thanks to you. You guys really are the best friends.”

“Aw, you big sap,” Jonas grinned. 

“Be careful there, Isak, or my feelings might show,” Sana joked. 

Isak pulled them both in for one more hug. When he finally let them go he turned back to the Fab Five. “Alright,” he said, taking in a deep breath. “Let’s get this show on the road, shall we?” 

The Fab Five let out a collective cheer and Magnus and Mikael hooked their arms through Isak’s, starting to pull him along towards the car. 

“Say goodbye to the old Isak Valtersen,” Eskild called to Jonas and Sana. “When you see him next he’ll be fresh out of the box,” he beamed.

Isak sent his friends a wave over his shoulder which they returned eagerly. 

Mikael pulled open the door to the passenger’s side and Isak slipped into his seat. With an extra person in the car now, somebody had to sit in the third row and Magnus and Mikael played a best out of three game of rock paper scissors for it. Magnus ended up losing and slipped into the back before Mikael, Noora, and Eskild crammed themselves into the backseat. 

“Everyone buckled?” Even asked, glancing behind him to see four thumbs up. “Alright,” he said, nodding in confirmation. 

Beside him he could tell that Isak was buzzing with excited energy. It just made Even smile wider as he turned towards him. Their eyes met and a grin bloomed across Isak’s face.

“Here we go.” 

  
  


The drive to Isak’s place didn’t take long, and before Even knew it he was pulling up in front of a red brick building, squeezing between two other cars on the curb. Everyone piled out of the car and Even was sure to lock it behind him before pocketing the keys. 

“Ooh, this looks cozy,” Eskild commented as the five of them followed Isak up the front steps of the building. Once inside the actual building, Isak led them up three flights of stairs before stopping in front of a door on the left. His key was in his hand, poised and ready to unlock the door, but he paused and turned to face the group.

“So, uh, I should probably warn you?” Isak started, his voice lilting up from uncertainty.

“Warn us about what?” Even asked carefully, lifting a brow at Isak. His curiosity was ardently piqued.

“Ah, shit, bro, tell me we’re not about to walk in and, like, not be able to see the floor or the walls because you have the weird desire to keep all your trash or some shit. I swear, if I see one fucking rat I’m  _ done _ .” Magnus shook his head, his features twisting up in disgust already. 

Isak snorted and shook his head. “No, I’m not that bad,” he defended. “I guess if that’s what you were expecting then it’s not going to be as bad as I thought.”

“So no rats?” Magnus asked.

“No rats,” Isak confirmed.

Magnus let out a sigh of relief. 

“Shall we see it then?” Noora questioned, pursing her lips.

With a nod, Isak turned back towards the door and fit the key in, turning it, and then pushing the door open.

Even honestly had no idea what he expected to see on the other side. He’d been doing this gig for a while now and every single person was entirely different. Going in with expectations, he’d realized, never really worked. There had been some clients that had had pretty spotless homes, just maybe a desperate need for an upgraded design. There had also been some clients that had homes that were so messy and disorganized that there wasn’t really anything Mikael could salvage— those he needed to start from scratch on, and Even always felt so bad for him. Though, interior design was his passion, so Even supposed it could be worse. 

Based off of Even’s first glance of the place, Isak’s apartment didn’t have any obvious red flags. In fact, it kind of looked pretty damn cool, if you asked Even. The ceilings were high with nice exposed brick walls— chic without even trying to be. It was open plan, mostly, with a bedroom immediately off to the right that had its door tightly shut. That kind of worried Even, but that was a can of worms they’d crack open in a few minutes. The six of them walked further into the apartment, everyone but Isak glancing around the room, taking in their surroundings with apt attention. 

“Wow, this place looks so cool!” Magnus exclaimed, his eyes wide in awe as he looked up towards the high ceilings and took in the structure and general floor plan.

Isak stopped in the middle of the room, near a well worn leather couch and a mismatching coffee table that was set up across from a decently sized television mounted on the wall. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and toed at the ground. “It’s just me here now, and I don’t work the most normal of hours, so it can get a bit hard to upkeep the place as much as I should be,” he admitted. “I try to keep it as clean as possible, but…” he trailed off and kind of just shrugged.

As Even looked around he noticed that it was a bit messy in certain parts. There was a mountain of coats and scarves— far too many for just one man, Even thought— on the hook by the door. That mismatched coffee table was loaded with game controllers and opened video game cases. On the kitchen island was a pile of what Even assumed were bills and other assorted mail. There were blinds covering the three large windows that sat along the wall opposite of the door, but they looked battered and pretty useless. 

“These walls are gorgeous,” Noora commented, reaching out to press her palm against the wall closest to her. 

“It’s so spacious,” Eskild added, spreading his arms out and turning in a complete circle. “God, what I’d give to have this much space in my home.”

Mikael looked lost in thought as he inspected the space, and Even could already see Mikael’s mind whirring as he mentally rearranged, repainted, and reorganized the space. “You know,” he started, pressing his hands together in front of his chin. “You might not need as much help as I thought,” he said, an impressed tone coloring his voice. “I mean, you definitely need some help organizationally, but you haven’t done too bad with the rest.”

Of course, that was spoken far too soon.

“What in gay hell is this?” Eskild screenched a second later from where he’d disappeared to. 

“Fuck, did you see a rat?” Magnus shouted, fear tracing his tone.

The rest of the Fab Five and Isak all followed the sound of Eskild’s voice to the bedroom they’d passed on the way in. 

“No rats, but who’s to say there isn’t one crawling under this mess!” Eskild exclaimed waving his hands at the disaster in front of him.

“Holy shit,” Even breathed out, his eyes going wide at the sight before him. 

“Good god, I spoke too soon,” Mikael said, sounding horrified.

Isak let out a sheepish noise, and suddenly all five sets of eyes were zeroing in on him.

“Explain!” Eskild commanded, flailing his arms towards the room— if it could even be called that. 

The room had the same exposed brick walls, but they could barely be seen due to the sheer amount of  _ stuff _ that was crammed into the room. There was a double bed, pushed up against the wall, but no matter how hard Even squinted at it he couldn’t see the top of it— not even a little corner peeking out. Instead of having just a duvet and some pillows on top like any other normal bed would, it was covered in clothes. In one corner there was a stack of paint cans with a few heavy picture frames sitting on top— like Isak had decided to start a project but never bothered to finish it. There was also a pile of hats strewn across the floor, spilling out of the open closet doors.

“I hate doing laundry as much as the next person, but my god, I don’t let it get this bad, ever,” Noora cried out, shaking her head. 

“When was the last time you wore any of this? Do you even know what’s in this pile?” Eskild demanded, pirouetting around so he could face Isak. 

Isak’s face was twisted up in embarrassment and he gave another half-hearted shrug.

“Of course he doesn’t know, Eskild. He’s clearly not wearing any of this if it’s just sitting here like this! I mean come on, there’s got to be like an inch of dust on it,” Mikael pointed out, cringing as he leaned closer to the bed. 

“Okay wait, so if this is what your bed looks like then where do you sleep?” Even asked, genuinely curious to hear the answer. He sure as hell hadn’t seen another bed anywhere else.

“Oh, well, I usually end up just crashing on the couch. I don’t really ever make it back in here anyways, and I don’t really have anywhere else to put all this stuff since I have an open plan apartment…” Isak trailed off. “My bedroom’s kind of become my storage room I guess.” 

Mikael actually face palmed at that. 

“So I take it you’re pretty fucking celibate right now then?” Magnus blurted, not bothering to be anything but crass. 

Even couldn’t help but snort, though he was genuinely curious about the answer to this as well. So he wanted to know if Isak had hooked up with anyone since his breakup— sue him.

Isak’s cheeks went a pretty pink color and he ducked his head briefly. “Um, no. I’m not… I haven’t… Not for a while, no,” he confirmed.

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Noora reassured. “But this,” she pointed at the room. “This is.” 

Mikael slung his arm around Isak’s neck and pulled him in towards his body. “Don’t you worry, babe, I’m going to fix this problem right up. You won’t recognize this room once I’m done with it.” 

“Man all he’s gotta do is hang up a few shirts and he won’t recognize it anymore,” Magnus snorted.

“Okay, okay, I need to see your bathroom now. Where is it? Please tell me you can at least see your sink,” Eskild gushed, dragging a hand through his buzzcut. 

Isak led Eskild, and the rest of the Fab Five, to his bathroom. It was a small room to the right of the bedroom, with a toilet, sink, and shower to its name. 

Eskild was the only one of the Fab Five to actually walk into the bathroom, as it was too small for all of them to fit much more than poking their heads inside. He immediately started opening up every drawer, rifling through them, clicking his tongue every so often. When he opened the mirror cabinet he let out a groan. “Isak!” Eskild exclaimed. “Where are you hiding your product? You’ve got to have some somewhere in here. Oh my god, it’s not in that disaster room is it?” 

“I uh… I don’t use any product? So I don’t own any?” Isak answered, that sheepish look returning to his face. It took on a frightened edge as Eskild’s eyes widened. 

“ _ No _ ,” He hissed out. “What’s your morning routine then?” Eskild demanded.

“I usually just wake up and run a brush through my hair. Tame it down as best I can, maybe use some water if it’s particularly bad that day. If I’m not at work then I just put on a snapback,” Isak answered with a shrug.

Eskild looked like Isak had just told him he murdered his cat. 

“Oh my _ god _ ,” Eskild breathed, closing his eyes briefly. “That hurts. That actually hurts. Is this what death feels like?” He asked dramatically, looking up towards the ceiling. Once his melodramatic little episode was finished he looked back towards Isak. “Thank god I’m here to help,” he said, wrapping his arms around Isak in a hug.

“Okay, okay, my turn to steal Isak!” Magnus shouted, looping his arm through Isak’s and pulling him out of the bathroom. “You’re a doctor, right,” Magnus started. “That means you know the importance of healthy eating which hopefully will make my job super easy.”

Isak laughed a little and Magnus narrowed his eyes. “What do your daily meals consist of usually?”

“I don’t eat breakfast,” Isak said. “Don’t have the time, and I’m not really all that hungry at five thirty in the morning— or earlier sometimes. Me and Jonas and Sana go for kebab for lunch a lot, so that’s usually what I eat then. And by the time I get home after a full shift I’m too tired to cook anything big so a lot of the times I just whip up a quick cheese toastie, maybe add some spices for flavor. Definitely always add some kardemomme.”

“You’re literally a doctor,” Magnus retorted blankly, staring at Isak with an unimpressed look on his face. “How do you have the most unhealthy diet in the world when you’re  _ literally a doctor _ ?” 

“I’m a surgeon,” Isak corrected.

“But you still had to go to med school and all. You’re still in the healthcare profession. Have you never heard the saying an apple a day keeps the doctor away?” Magnus asked. “You know what, no. Don’t answer that. I don’t know if I can handle your answer to that. You’ve got a busy schedule though, I’ll keep that in mind when I’m figuring out what to teach you to make,” he reassured.

Just then Noora waltzed out of Isak’s bedroom holding two different plaid button ups— one with a navy blue and white checkered pattern, the other a very similar one just with streaks of red throughout. 

“I see you like plaid,” Noora said, sending Isak a pitiful look. “And you have so many graphic tees in your closet I could actually cry,” she added, her expression turning sad. “Are you not comfortable in adult clothes? Or have you just not gone shopping for them?” She asked.

Isak’s brows furrowed. “I have plenty of adult clothes,” he retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. “I have a whole bunch of those fancy button ups, with the nice collars and everything.” 

Noora rolled her eyes. “You have like five— maybe six— and they’re all solid colors. Not to mention, those are clearly your work clothes, Isak. Along with the scrubs that you have shoved in your closet as well. A little pattern won’t kill you,” she pointed out. “I’m definitely going to help you find some clothes that are better suited for your body type and that are a little more out there! You seem like a fun guy, Isak. Don’t be afraid to let that shine through your clothes.”

Isak nodded, though he still looked a bit hesitant. Getting him to expand his horizons when it came to fashion would be tough, Even could tell. 

“I just don’t want it to seem too… flamboyant, I guess. I’m not… I’m not like that. Like just because I’m gay too doesn’t mean I want to wear skirts like Mikael does, or strut around in tights or tiny glittery shorts or anything like that, That’s not me,” Isak replied, wringing his hands together in front of him. At this point he wasn’t looking at anyone, just staring a hole into the ground. There was a sour expression on his face as though saying those words left a bad after taste in his mouth.

Even felt himself bristle at Isak’s words, and beside him Mikael sucked in a sharp breath, his fist clenching beside him. Eskild’s smile immediately melted off of his face, and Noora pressed her lips together, her expression hardening a bit. Magnus physically cringed at Isak’s words.

“First of all,” Even started, his blood buzzing beneath his skin. “There’s nothing wrong with Mikael wanting to wear skirts, so don’t say it like it’s a bad thing.”

“Shit,  _ no _ , that’s not what I meant. Fuck, that didn’t come out right. I don’t have a problem with that, that’s totally cool for him,” Isak rushed to correct. “I just… I meant that I’m not that kind of gay, you know?”

Even lifted an eyebrow. “What the hell does that mean?”

Isak groaned and wiped a hand across his face. “I just meant that I don’t like, take the gay thing all the way like you all do,” he tried to amend, though it only made things worse.

“Isak,” Even started, his tone heavy. “There isn’t a ‘gay thing’ that we take all the way. That’s not how it works. We’re just being ourselves— no hiding, no limiting, nothing. Just completely one hundred percent  _ us _ . I think I speak for us all when I say we’d rather die than pretend to be something we’re not. I know it can be kind of hard for a person to come to terms with their sexuality and what it all means and entails. Luckily we’re willing to help you out so this mindset doesn’t stick, because let me tell you, it’s not a good one.”

Isak just nodded, his eyes downcast, unable to look at any of them still. Even could feel the awkwardness and the shame radiating off of him in waves.

With the mood well and truly dead, Even figured that their time in Isak’s apartment had come to  an end. At least for today. God knows they could all use some time apart to reflect over everything that was said. Taking that time would be good for everyone so they could move past it tomorrow. 

“Well, I think we’ve got all we need today. I say we call it a day,” Eskild announced a few seconds later, clapping his hands together. Even was glad to see that he was on the same page as him.

“That sounds like a great idea, Eskild,” Mikael agreed and turned to head back towards the front door. 

“We’ll see you tomorrow Isak,” Even said. “I’ll probably be here around eight to pick you up,” he added.

“Okay, sounds good. I’ll see you then,” Isak responded, smiling softly at Even.

  
  


The next day Even arrived back at Isak’s apartment at eight o’clock a.m. sharp. He sent off a text to Isak letting him know that he’d arrived. It only took a few minutes before Isak stumbled out of the apartment’s front door and into the passenger’s seat of Even’s car. 

“Halla,” Isak breathed out as he slipped into the seat and shut the door behind him. He looked nervous, Even noted, and he could only assume it was due to the way things ended the previous day. 

“Hi, Isak,” Even replied, shifting the gear into drive once Isak had his seat belt securely on. “How are you?” 

“I’m alright,” Isak responded. “How are you?” He asked back.

“Not bad,” Even answered, and the conversation petered out after that, filling the car with a thick silence. 

“So,” Even started, breaking through that silence. “I just wanted to say that none of us are mad at you for what you said yesterday. I mean, we’re upset that that mindset exists, but we know you’re trying and that it’s not entirely your fault that you think that way. We’ve got society partly to blame for that.”

“Look, Even,” Isak interrupted, holding up a hand. “I really didn’t mean to offend any of you. I wasn’t trying to be rude or homophobic or anything like that. I just… it’s been hard. Accepting myself. I… my mom, she’s a very religious woman— lives by the bible, quotes it as often as she can, goes to church every Sunday, the whole nine yards. I grew up with her breathing bible quotes down my neck, so it’s been pretty ingrained into my mind just what religion thinks of homosexuality. And like, she’s never said anything about it specifically to indicate that she wouldn’t accept who I am, but it’s still been hard. I’ve struggled with it for a long time before I even told any of my friends. It’s been a lot better since and I feel like I can be more myself around them, but I want to feel that way with my mom too,” Isak admitted.

Everything Isak said was something Even could resonate with, and he told Isak so. “I never had a personal relationship with religion like you— it was never a very big thing in my household— but my friends had that kind of strong devotion to their faith, and it scared me enough to keep my identity from them at first. It was hard though, because I wanted nothing more than to tell them. I wanted to be able to be free around them, be myself and not have to hold anything back and carefully put together a facade. Eventually, I did tell them. I was terrified of how they’d react and I prepared myself for the worst. But I didn’t need to. They were totally cool about it, and my telling them only brought us all even closer.”

“I’m glad they didn’t abandon you,” Isak commented. “You deserve to have the whole world rallied behind you,” he added, his smile going soft.

Even bit down on his lip so his smile wouldn’t grow too big. “So do you, Isak,” he replied. “And you will. No matter how things go with your mom on Friday, you’re still going to have your friends. You’re still going to have  _ us _ . Everyone who watches this— you’ll have them too. We’re all in your corner.”

“Thanks, Even,” Isak said, his voice quiet. When Even spared a glance his way, he noticed Isak’s eyes shining as he played with his fingers in his lap.

It wasn’t long before Even pulled up to the curb and stopped the car.

“What are we doing today?” Isak asked, peering out the window to see if where they were could provide any hints.

“We,” Even started, pocketing the keys and flipping on his sunglasses, “are going shopping,” he finished with a grin. “Noora’s inside one of these shops waiting for us,” he explained.

The two of them made their way into the nearest store, the little bell on the door jingling to signal their arrival. It was nice inside, with chic decor and a soft color palette, and so many racks of clothes Even didn’t even know where they’d begin. Thankfully, Noora bounded up to them a few moments later, a pile of clothes starting to form in her arms already.

“Isak! Even! Hi!” Noora greeted excitedly.  Her smile faltered when she took in Isak’s current state of dress— a ratty pair of unflattering jeans, that blue and white checkered button up and, of course, a snapback to top it all off. If Eskild were here he would have had a conniption at the sight of it. Even watched as Noora held back from making a comment on Isak’s outfit and took a moment to collect herself. 

“Alright Isak, while I was waiting for you two to get here I took the liberty of gathering some things I think you’d like based off of what you had in your closet. I noticed a lot of flannels, which isn’t a bad thing. Flannels are a true staple in every gay’s wardrobe,” she joked, “but we’ve got to expand your options.”

Isak nodded, chuckling softly at Noora’s joke. “What do you have?” He asked, tipping his chin towards the clothes in her arms. 

“Okay, so first of all, the clothes I’ve picked for you are going to fit your body type much better. You’ve got a great body, Isak, you can’t be afraid to show it off a bit!” Noora encouraged. “You’ve got long legs— strong legs— that need to be showed off more! Right Even?” Noora asked, winking towards Even.

Even felt his cheeks heat up at the insinuation and the sudden attention and he floundered for a second before nodding and giving a shrug. “I mean, she’s not wrong,” he said, flashing a beaming smile at Isak, who had a matching rosy tint to his cheeks as well. 

“Because of that I’m thinking you need to give chubbies a try,” Noora said, and Isak’s face twisted up in confusion.

“Chubbies?” He repeated.

Noora nodded. “Yes, that’s what they’re called. They’re a little on the shorter side, but they’re going to look amazing on you, I know it! It might feel weird at first, but I really think you should give them a shot!” 

Isak looked hesitant, but he didn’t tell her no. Even liked that he seemed to be willing to step out of his comfort zone. It was a step in the right direction and he couldn’t help but feel a little proud at that. 

“I found some shirts with nice patterns— nothing too wild, don’t worry. I think you’re going to really like them! I also picked things out that had some pretty pops of color. I noticed you have a lot of blacks and navy blues in your closet, and that’s great, but I think you could use a bit of color in your life! Brighten things up a bit, you know? It doesn’t hurt.”

Isak was grinning as Noora continued to explain the pieces she picked out for him. He looked like he was enjoying himself more and more with each passing second. 

“Let’s get you to the fitting room, then. I’d love to see you try some of thes on!” Noora exclaimed and began ushering Isak towards the back of the store where the fitting rooms were located.

Isak ended up trying on a whole myriad of different looks, each one more adventurous than the last. With each new outfit, Isak looked like he was having the time of his life. He was strutting out from behind the curtain, spinning and striking poses before looking at himself in the mirror, and his smile never left his face once.

Even too was having a great time. If he thought Isak had looked good before in his old clothes, then Isak in clothes that fit him and made him shine was absolutely breathtaking. Even was having a hard time taking his eyes off of Isak, and he knew that Isak had noticed, what with the way his own eyes immediately went to Even each time he appeared in a new outfit. It was almost as if he were seeking out Even’s approval. Even loved it. 

By the time Isak had gone through the whole pile of clothes, he’d gathered quite the wardrobe upgrade. He’d ended up loving the chubbies, much to Noora and Even’s delight, and he’d found several patterned tops that he adored as well. He genuinely seemed like he’d actually wear it all— which was the goal, of course.

“I’m going to stick around here a little longer, pick out a few more things I think you’ll like before I buy them all. You looked amazing today, Isak. I can’t wait for you to wear these clothes every day. It’s going to do so much for your self confidence too,” Noora gushed excitedly. 

“Thanks, Noora. I’m excited to see what else you find for me,” Isak agreed happily. He gave Noora a wave before she flounced off to keep searching for the perfect outfits.

When he turned back to Even, Even was already grinning at him.

“What?” Isak asked. 

Even just shrugged, pressing his lips together to keep himself quiet for a minute. “You looked good,” he finally said. “Like, _really_ _good_.”

Isak snorted, but his blush was back. “Thank you,” he replied. 

“I’m excited to see what you’re going to look like in those clothes after Eskild gives you a haircut,” Even added. 

“Oh, right. A haircut,” Isak said. “I kind of forgot about that,” he laughed. “Is that tomorrow?” 

Even nodded. “Yes it is. Eskild’s got a whole plan for you,” Even informed.

“I’m excited,” Isak admitted. “The grooming transformation was always a fun one to watch other people go through. I can’t wait to see what I’m going to look like afterwards.” 

“You’re still going to look amazing,” Even reassured, nuding Isak in the ribs with his elbow as the two of them walked towards the car.

“I hope so,” Isak said.

“I know so,” Even confirmed. 

  
  


When the two of them walked into the salon the next day, Eskild immediately burst into a cheer.

“Isak!” Eskild exclaimed excitedly, holding both of his arms out wide. A giant smile spread across his face and he gripped onto Isak’s shoulders for a moment before pulling him into a great big hug. 

“Hey Eskild,” Isak greeted. He was plenty used to the Fab Five’s hugs by now, having endured them for three days already, and he returned the hug right away. From his vantage point, Isak’s eyes caught Even’s in the mirror and his smile brightened and turned softer all at the same time. 

“Sit! Sit!” Eskild urged, pulling Isak towards the big salon chair at his station. “God, you have no idea how excited I am to get my hands on this beautiful hair! It’s honestly gorgeous. Like seriously, I want curls like this!” Eskild gushed, pushing his fingers into the top of Isak’s hair and running them through. “I definitely want to keep them,” Eskild continued.

Isak nodded in agreement. “Me too,” he said. “I don’t want to be, like, bald or anything,” he laughed. 

Eskild shook his head. “No, henny, no,” he replied. “Not that I don’t think you would look fabulous with a nice clean shave, but I adore these curls too much to get rid of them completely. I would probably cry if I did that,” he laughed. “I was actually thinking of just going shorter on the sides, cleaning up the top a bit so it’s still there but a lot neater,” he explained.

“Even,” Eskild suddenly said, spinning around so fast Even was positive that if he had a full head of hair it would have whipped him across the face. 

“Eskild,” Even replied, giving the other man his full and complete attention. 

“Since you insisted on being here for this, I need you to tell me what you think of my plans for Isak,” Eskild requested. “What do you think?”

Even pretended to ponder over it for a moment before he grinned. “I think it’s going to look amazing. It sounds perfect, really,” he insisted.

Eskild was positively beaming at that and he clapped his hands together excitedly. “Yaasss, perf! Okay, Isak, does that work for you? I don’t want to do anything you’re not totally comfortable with.”

“I like it. I don’t think I’ve had my hair like that ever, but I’m open for trying a new look,” Isak answered, shooting Even a quick look. “Why not, right?”

“Ahh, okay! Let’s do this!” Eskild cheered. “You,” he said, pointing at Even, “wait here while I work my magic. We’ll be back,” he sing-songed the last bit and then pulled Isak from the chair and dragged him towards the back of the salon where the sinks were.

The process of washing and conditioning and overall preparing Isak’s hair to be cut didn’t take very long, and neither did the actual cutting of hair. The whole thing took Eskild half an hour, maybe forty-five minutes to do— all of which Even kept himself busy by answering Mikael’s ‘would Isak like this…’ texts. 

“Ahem,” Eskild cleared his throat to get Even’s attention.

When Even looked up, the styling chair was turned around so he couldn’t see Isak. He lifted an eyebrow curiously at Eskild, who’s grin grew. 

“I present to you, the new and improved Isak Valtersen,” Eskild announced before spinning the chair around.

And when Isak came fully into view, Even’s jaw nearly dropped completely open at the sight. True to his word, Eskild had sheared the sides of Isak’s hair up so that the mop of curls was now contained to the top of his head, where it flopped over his forehead, artfully so thanks to some pommade. It looked damn good, and Even couldn’t stop staring. 

“Like what you see?” Isak asked, his tone flirty and teasing. His brow was quirked, but he had a cocky grin on his lips, almost as though he could tell how much the haircut was affecting Even.

Instead of acting shy about it though, Even just nodded. “Hell yeah,” he admitted unashamedly, catching Isak off guard this time. “It looks fantastic. Eskild did a great job.”

Isak spluttered for a second, his cheeks turning pink. “Thanks,” he replied.

“Of course I did a great job, Even,” Eskild scoffed. “It helped that my canvas was so lovely to work with,” Eskild added, patting Isak’s cheek.

Eskild then took a few minutes to explain to Isak how to get the optimal height to his hair using the pommade and how to properly take care of the new cut. Even might have listened in just for the pommade tips— he could always use some good hair tips.

Once he finished up with that, Isak and Even were free to go.

As the two of them got back into the car, Isak couldn’t stop reaching up to touch his hair, and Even counted the day as a raving success.

 

Day three was always a fun one, Even thought. He always had a lot of fun watching Magnus attempt to teach their clients how to cook, and he knew that Isak would be no exception to that. After all, that day old cheese toastie they’d found in his fridge when they first visited his house was the perfect sign that today would be an adventure. 

“Hi, hi!” Magnus greeted enthusiastically when Isak and Even walked into the loft. He was standing in the kitchen with a spread of ingredients out around him already. Even could see a bunch of avocados off to the side, a mortar and pestle, a lime, and a salt shaker. Immediately he started to connect the dots.

“Hey, Magnus,” Isak replied, walking into the kitchen behind the counter where Mangus was.

Even slipped into one of the barstool seats and folded his arms on top of the counter, resting his chin against them while he watched the scene unfold. 

“You, my friend,” Magnus started, pointing at Isak. “Are helpless in the kitchen— I can totally tell. So I figured I’d teach you how to make something super quick and easy, that’s totally delicious and is great for any occasion, really.”

Isak lifted an eyebrow at Magnus. “And what is it you’re teaching me how to make?”

“Well, it certainly isn’t an everything but the kitchen sink cheese toastie,” Magnus joked, and Isak laughed. “No, I’m going to teach you how to make guacamole! Because who doesn’t love a good guacamole, right?” 

“Ooh!” Isak hummed, brightening up after the reveal. “I love guacamole,” he said.

“See?” Magnus grinned. “It’s so simple to make and it’s so fresh too, which is so good for you.” 

Magnus reached over to the pile of avocados and picked on up, then reached for the knife. “Okay, so first things first, you’ve got to slice right here along the pit,” he started to explain and dragged his knife across the avocado. “Once you crack the sucker open, to get the pit out all you have to do is,” he trailed off and instead of explaining it, just showed Isak how. All he had to do was hit the knife against the pit hard enough that it would stick and pull it out. “Boom, it pops right out. Super easy.”

Isak nodded along and when Magnus gave him the okay, he picked up his own avocado and knife and copied the actions. Surprisingly, he was relatively successful with it.

“Perfect. Okay, now we have our salt, we’ve got a lime because the acid from the lime juice is excellent for flavor, and we’ve got our avocado. You can totally add more if you’d like, like some diced up tomatoes, or cilantro if you’re feeling adventurous, but I figured we’d start out with the absolute basics first. Can’t start getting fancy until you’ve mastered the basics,” Magnus explained.

“All you have to do next is mash up the avocado with all of these extras. Now, I like to add a little bit of Greek yogurt to my guac,” Magnus said.

Isak’s brow furrowed. “Greek yogurt?” He repeated. 

Magnus nodded. “Oh yeah. It’s a much healthier alternative to sour cream and it has a ton of flavor that just makes the whole thing so much better. You just add a spoon of that and mix it all up,” he said, scooping the yogurt into the mixture and giving it a whisk with the spoon.

“Now you, good sir, can grab a chip and try the dip,” Magnus sing songed. 

“That’s it?” Isak asked, sounding impressed. 

“That’s it. I told you it would be super easy to make,” Magnus replied.

Isak picked out a chip from the bag and dragged it through the dip, collecting a good amount on the chip before popping it in his mouth. “Oh my god,” he moaned.

Immediately Even reached across the counter to grab a chip of his own. “Gimme some of that, I wanna try it,” he demanded, making grabby hands towards the dip.

Isak rolled his eyes but lifted the bowl so Even could take some. As soon as the guacamole hit his tongue he closed his eyes and let out his own moan of appreciation. “Damn that’s some good shit right there,” he sighed.

“This is seriously so fucking good, Magnus, oh my god. I don’t know how something so simple can be so amazing,” Isak gushed.

Magnus just grinned and stuck a hand on his popped out hip. “I know, I know, I’m a fucking food god. Nothing but pure culinary magic running through these veins.” 

“So, you think this is something you’ll make again?” Magnus asked Isak.

“Oh hell yeah,” Isak answered. “Fuck, I might even make some more once this bowl’s done,” he laughed.

“I’m glad that worked out for you then,” Magnus said happily. “Looks like my work here is done.”

 

Even always liked watching Magnus work with the clients to teach them how to cook, but there really was nothing that compared to reveal day or all the hard work Mikael put into decorating and revamping the client’s home all week.

“Are you ready?” Even asked Isak as the two of them, along with Magnus, Noora, and Eskild stood outside Isak’s apartment door. 

Isak looked nervous, but the excitement was practically bubbling out of him. He nodded eagerly. “I’m ready,” he confirmed with a short nod.

Even stepped up to the door and knocked three times before stepping back and waiting for Mikael to answer it.

A few seconds later and the door was swinging open enough for Mikael to walk out of it.

“Hi, hi!” He greeted happily, a coy grin on his face. “Isak! How are you doing?” 

“I’m doing fantastic, actually,” Isak replied, grinning back at Mikael.

“That’s wonderful to hear. Are you ready to see your apartment?” Mikael asked. 

Isak nodded again. “So ready.”

Mikael turned back to the door and gripped the handle, pausing dramatically before he threw the door open and walked inside. Once he was in he spun back around to face Isak and held his arms out wide. “Welcome home!” 

“Holy shit,” Isak breathed as he crossed the threshold into his home. “What is this? This is not my apartment. Oh my god, it looks amazing!” 

And, holy shit was right. Mikael had truly outdone himself this time. 

Where the ratty old sofa that Isak had admitted to using as his bed has sat was now a sleek black leather sectional, with deep blue decorative pillows on it. The mismatched coffee table now matched perfectly, and the top was cleared off. The television was mounted on the wall still, but there was a nice new sound system below it. 

“You have an adult sofa now! No more shitty cushions with holes in them— that’s not going to fly around here. It’s a cozy couch, but you better not be using it to sleep on!” Mikael said.

Gone were the gross old blinds Isak had had covering his windows. In their place were long flowy curtains in the same shade of blue as the pillows. In between the windows the walls were covered in some minimalistic photographs— not too cluttered though. 

“Oh my god, is that my kitchen?” Isak exclaimed, running a hand over one of the countertops.

The kitchen had been redone as well, now stocked with sleek stainless steel appliances and plenty of cooking space. The cabinets had been done away with and in their place were open shelves, showing off the fancy new dishes Isak’s kitchen was stocked with.

“It most certainly is. I gave you more space in it because the way it was before was hardly functional, which definitely wasn’t helping with your lack of cooking,” Mikael laughed.

Perhaps the most impressive part of the whole remodel, however, was Isak’s bedroom.

The bed was completely cleared off, not a single piece of unwanted fabric blemishing the top. The sheets were the same deep blue as the pillows on the couch— Mikael liked to keep a running theme throughout all the rooms, not just the one.  He’d purchased a new headboard, a beautifully carved thing that really made the bed pop. Where the closet had once been, inset in the walls, now stood an exposed closet with a television in the center. On either side of the television were sections where the brand new clothes Noora picked out were hanging, and there were sets of drawers beneath the television too. Off to the side was a bookshelf. One shelf had all of Isak’s medical textbooks on it, but the others were reserved for his other books and photographs. 

“Oh my  _ god _ !” Isak exclaimed as he looked around. “This is so fucking cool, oh my god!”

“Shit, Mik, this looks so good. You’ve really outdone yourself this time!” Even added, patting Mikael on the back.

Mikael just beamed brightly under the praise. 

“God, I love this. I really do, it’s so amazing, Mikael. This is so much more than I ever thought this place could be. It feels like home,” Isak said. 

“It is home,” Mikael replied, smiling warmly at Isak. “You’re going to thrive so much here, I know it.”

“Thank you, Mikael,” Isak replied sincerely. 

“Hey, if you guys don’t mind I want to talk to Isak for a moment,” Even piped up.

The rest of the Fab Five all nodded and filed out of the room, leaving Isak and Even alone together. Even settled himself down on the edge of Isak’s bed and Isak followed suit.

“So, I know that your party tomorrow is for you to celebrate your friends and have a good time with them, but I know it’s also for you too. You’re going to come out to your mom,” Even said.

Isak nodded, suddenly looking nervous again. “Yeah. Yeah I am.”

“How are you feeling about that?” Even asked carefully.

Isak shrugged. “I mean. I feel pretty good about it. I’m nervous as hell, but I feel good. I’m not really sure how to bring it up yet. I mean, I have an idea but I’m just not sure”

“That’s good, that’s good. Listen, this is all about you and how you want to do it. You come out on your own terms in your own way, so whenever the moment feels best to you. Look, Isak, I’ve only known you for a week,” Even said, smiling softly. “But even from just that week I’ve learned so much about you. I’ve seen how strong you are, and I know that you’re going to make it through this. You’re not going to let that fear hold you back, you can do it.”

Isak nodded, his lips pressed tightly together as though he were holding back tears. The sheen in his eyes only solidified that for Even. Isak’s nod sped up and then he was sucking in a breath. “Yeah, yeah. I can do this, you’re right. Thank you,” he said, looking at Even with such a fierce genuineness. “I needed to hear that, thank you.”

Even just smiled at Isak and held his arms out for a hug that Isak immediately sunk into. It felt great to have Isak in his arms, and Even was sad that this may be the last time that it happened. But even if it was, he was glad for the time he got to spend with Isak.

When the two of them finally broke apart they made their way back out to the living room to join everyone else. 

“God, this week has been so amazing,” Isak said, taking a moment to glance around at each of the Fab Five. “I can’t thank you all enough, you’ve really opened my eyes to a lot of things and I’ve had the time of my life.” 

“Aw, well so have we, Isak,” Eskild responded, touching a hand to his heart. “You’ve been a joy to work with.”

“It’s really been so fun,” Noora agreed. “Thanks for being a good sport in the dressing room,” she grinned.

“You better make that guacamole perfectly tomorrow!” Magnus added with a laugh.

“Alright, guys,” Even said slowly. “I think it’s time for us to say goodbye now.”

“Good luck tomorrow, Isak, you’re going to be amazing!” Eskild called.

The Fab Five started to shuffle towards the door after they each gave Isak a hug and they all waved as they left.

Even was the last one, and before he left he poked his head back in.

“I’m proud of you, Isak,” Even said. “Remember, no matter how tomorrow turns out, you’re not alone, okay?”

Isak nodded. “Okay.”

  
  


Even was a ball of nerves as he settled himself onto the couch in the Fab Five loft. He felt like he was going to buzz right out of his skin and he wasn’t even the one doing the coming out. If this was how he felt he couldn’t even begin to imagine how Isak felt. 

“Magnus, bring me a drink, would you?” Mikael called from his perch on the sofa next to Even. 

Magnus was in the kitchen fixing a quick snack for them to munch on while they watched Isak— he was probably making that very same guacamole he taught Isak how to make. It was damn good, so Even didn’t blame him if he was.

“Ahh, time to see our baby gay!” Eskild cheered, pointing the remote at the television to turn it on and set it up. 

It wasn’t long before the screen booted up and suddenly the image of Isak puttering around his room filled the screen. He was pacing in front of his closet— like he was stressing over what to wear. Noora grinned at that, and watched intently, as if willing Isak to make the right fashion decisions. 

Once his outfit was chosen he made his way to the bathroom to fix his hair— to which it was Eskild’s turn to sit on the edge of his seat and watch with baited breath. Of course, Isak had been a perfect student and followed Eskild’s directions to a t. 

“Oh, I’m so proud!” Eskild gushed happily, pretending to wipe away a tear. 

The making of the guacamole went smoothly, much to Magnus’s delight, and he too beamed with pride at that.

It wasn’t long after that the guests started to arrive, all of them commenting on Isak’s new clothes, new hair, new home, and his new cooking skills. They all mingled happily, chattering away and eating too. 

“Oh, oh, oh! That’s his mom!” Magnus exclaimed when an older woman showed up at the door and embraced Isak when he opened it. 

Even’s pulse spiked at that, and he reached out to grip onto Mikael’s hand. Mikael gave him a reassuring squeeze and then patted the back of his palm. 

The waiting was agonizing. Even could hardly sit still as he watched.

Finally, he saw it start to happen. Isak approached his mom and spoke briefly with her for a moment before the two of them made their way towards his bedroom so they could talk in private. 

Even could see the way Isak’s nerves settled in full force. He was fidgeting, toying with the hem of his shirt and then his fingers. He looked like he was trying to figure out the best way to breach the subject. 

And then it happened.

“Mom, there’s something I need to talk to you about,” Isak said suddenly, and he looked as though he surprised even himself by saying that.

“What is it, dear?” Marianne asked softly as she sat down on the edge of Isak’s bed— much like how Even and Isak had the day before. 

“I uh…” Isak started, trailing off. He took a deep breath, seemingly steeling himself for what came next. “I’m gay,” he said.

Even gripped Mikael’s hand tighter and he held his breath as he waited for Marianne’s reaction. He wasn’t sure anyone in the room was breathing as they waited.

“I know how much you believe in god,” Isak powered on, “and how important that is to you. And I know that… I know that in the bible… the way I am is considered a sin.” He took another shaky breath. “But this isn’t something you need to be afraid of. Because the bible also says that god created man in his image and that all people are equal.” 

Marianne was quiet for a few seconds, and Even could see what her silence was doing to Isak.

“Oh my god, say something!” Even shouted at the television. 

“Isak, my son,” Marianne finally said, and Isak’s eyes immediately snapped up towards her. “From the first second I saw you on June twenty-first 1999, at 21:21, I have loved you, and I will  _ always _ love you for all eternity.”

Even could see the way Isak visibly sagged with relief at that, and he could hear the collective sigh of relief that went through the room. 

“Mom,” Isak whispered, wiping at his eyes. 

His mom pulled Isak into her body and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close.

Even couldn’t help but wipe at his own eyes and he could hear Eskild sniffling into a tissue a few seats away. 

God, Even was so happy that it went well for Isak. He’d had a feeling it would, but regardless, it made him swell with joy that Isak’s one true fear had been vanquished. 

Onscreen, Isak and his mom pulled apart and Isak laughed, wiping at his eyes some more.

“So,” Marianne started, lifting an eyebrow at Isak. “Is there a boy then?”

A sheepish look crossed Isak’s face and his cheeks turned pink. “Well, there kind of is,” he admitted.

A shocked gasp rang through the room. “Oh my god, there’s a boy!” Eskild exclaimed excitedly. “ _Oh_ _my god_!”

“Tell me about him,” Marianne requested. 

“He’s lovely,” Isak started. “The loveliest man I’ve ever met. He’s got the biggest heart of gold, and he does so much to help people all the time. I… he helped me so much. I probably wouldn’t have been able to come out to you if it weren’t for him,” he described.

Even felt his heart start to pund in his chest. Could Isak really mean who he thought he meant?

“I haven’t really done anything about it, but I really like him, mom. I think he could be really good for me too,” Isak continued.

Marianne was smiling warmly at Isak. “It sounds like you really like this boy,” she said.

Isak nodded. “I really do.”

“Well then what are you still doing here?” Marianne asked, and a confused look crossed over Isak’s face. 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you’re sitting here telling all of this to me, when you should be telling it to  _ him _ !” Marianne exclaimed. “Go get your boy!”

“That… that’s a good idea,” Isak replied. And suddenly he was jumping to his feet. He leaned down to peck his mom’s cheek. “I’ll be right back.”

And then he was racing out the room.

“Oh my god, where’s he going?” Eskild questioned.

“I don’t know but that camera man better follow him! I need coverage! I need to see how this turns out for him!” Magnus cried out.

Unfortunately, the cameraman didn’t follow him. The screen stayed on the party, watching everyone mingle without Isak. 

The Fab Five were pretty disappointed by that, but not for long.

Because only twenty or so minutes passed and suddenly there was a knock at the loft door.

The Fab Five shared a confused look, but Mikael was already pushing at Even. “I think Even should get it,” he said knowingly.

Slowly, Even rose to his feet and made his way towards the front door. When he reached it, he hesitated for a moment before finally closing his fingers around the knob and pulling it open.

And there, on the other side, looking breathless but still absolutely gorgeous, was Isak.

“Isak,” Even breathed out.

“Even,” Isak replied, grinning wide. “Even, I… I came out to my mom. It went so well. It went  _ so _ well. That’s all thanks to you. I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you. I…  _ god _ . You’re the best man I know, you know?” He laughed. “And this is going to sound kind of crazy, I know. We’ve only known each other for five days— that’s not even a full week— but I just. Even, I’m crazy about you. I like you so much,” Isak rushed out, throwing his hands out. “I do. I think… I even think that I could love you one day.” 

Even was beaming so wide and he almost couldn’t believe his ears.  _ Isak liked him _ ! Holy fucking shit! He’d never been happier to hear those words come from someone’s mouth before. 

“Isak,” Even started. “God, I like you so much, too,” he responded.

And then he was closing the distance between the two of them, gripping Isak’s face between his hands and pressing his lips to Isak’s. 

The kiss was everything he ever imagined it would be— soft, warm, absolutely perfect. Isak responded to it immediately, and Even held onto him tighter. 

When they finally pulled back, they laughed and stared into each other’s eyes. 

“Thank you for making me brave,” Isak whispered. 

“Thank you for being brave,” Even replied, and leaned back in for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought with a kudos and a comment!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Come say [hi](http://brooklynbabybucky.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
